Beautiful World
by Bookwrm389
Summary: "Keira wanted to find him, but she didn't even know where to look. Until one night when he showed up at her garage, drenched from a heavy rain with his gun clutched in one hand and a wide-eyed child balanced on his hip." Songfic, very mild JakxKeira.


_A.N. First official JakxKeira fic, though there's nothing explicit so you're welcome to interpret it as mere friendship. And this little moment between Keira and the kid is mean to be PLATONIC, although I see how some people might be weirded out, considering we all know who the kid really is. I also used this to flesh out my perspective of Keira's character. She's had her own share of hardship and loss so it's not completely unreasonable for her to be a little cold toward Jak when they reunite in game. But I wish we could have seen the reconciliation. There was no apology made, no explanation given, and it makes me sad._

_Yes, this is a songfic, though I'm not a fan of songfics. I feel like scattering lyrics throughout the story completely ruins the flow. Hence, the lyrics in my story don't come until the end. The song is Lullabye for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. Hands down the most soothing song I've ever heard._

Beautiful World

Keira honestly never expected him to come back. After what she said to him, after what he said to her, after he stalked out of the garage in a seething rage while Daxter scrambled to keep up...she had thought that was it. And it hurt so much because this was _not_ how Keira wanted things to end. She had missed Jak so much during these past two years, dreamed of the day when the cocky, mute adolescent would come sauntering into her garage with a broad grin and an expression of relief upon finding her at last.

Instead, all she had seen was a battle-hardened thug with distrusting eyes and a gun always in his hand. And a rough, angry voice that cut her just as deeply as hers must have cut him.

_The Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!_

_Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down!_

This godforsaken city had done this to them, chewed them up and spit them out until they hardly recognized each other. Keira hated it, hated Praxis and the Krimzon Guard, all of it. But she couldn't hate Jak. Not after she spent enough time thinking about it, going over that reunion again and again in her mind, and she _finally _made the connection between Daxter's blurted account of the prison escape and the rumors of the dark eco fugitive roaming the streets.

After that, she only hated herself for not trying hard enough to understand. Of _course _Jak carried a gun, of _course _he worked with the city's lowlife. The KG had proven a hundred times over that _they _were the thugs in this city. What Keira had seen as the fall of a hero had simply been a young man trying to protect himself from a cruel world. And when it came down to it...was she any different? Hadn't she been just as desperate during that first year, taking what little menial work she could find just to survive? Hadn't she cried herself to sleep most nights, terrified she would have to resort to whoring so she wouldn't starve?

Luck and good timing had gotten her the job at the Stadium. Keira had survived still clinging to her trade and her ethics, if not her innocence. Jak had not been so lucky. Keira wanted to find him and apologize, but she didn't even know where to look. She had no idea how to contact the Underground, and she didn't dare quite yet to go searching for him at Krew's bar, so she was at a loss.

Until one night when he showed up at her garage, drenched from a heavy rain with his gun clutched in one hand and a wide-eyed child balanced on his hip. The left side of his face was streaked with blood from a cut above his eyebrow, and he moved stiffly and with a bad limp. Panting and shivering, Jak stared at her like a wild dog on its last legs, torn between submitting to her hand and taking his chances with the wolf pack. Keira looked past him, and her gut clenched at the sight of flashing red lights through the rain, the sirens blaring in the distance.

"Can...can we stay here tonight?" Jak asked haltingly, like he was unsure he should be asking. His eyes darted to the boy and then back to her, imploring. "Please, I don't have anywhere else to go. Nowhere close enough, anyway."

Even seeing the state he was in, his choice of wording upset her. "So I'm your last resort?" Keira said frostily.

Jak swallowed, jaw tight and eyes flashing like he wanted to retort. Small arms constricted around his neck, causing Jak to throw another anxious look over his shoulder. The plaza before the Stadium was brightly lit by the streetlamps and completely empty, but Keira could hear booted feet splashing in puddles, drawing nearer every second.

"Will ya let us in already?" Daxter yowled, his voice muffled as he was currently only visible as a lump beneath Jak's shirt. "Sheesh, I'm dying under here! Jak buddy, you _reek _when you're wet!"

"Sure that's not you?" Jak quipped, but the playful banter was halfhearted and overlying real fear. He glared at her. "At least take the kid if you won't—"

Keira spotted the first KG in the plaza, the harsh light gleaming off the red armor. Making a snap decision, she seized Jak's sleeve and yanked him inside, punching the button on the wall to shut the automated door. An explosion of thunder made the shutters over her windows rattle as Jak stepped further inside the garage. He scrutinized the entire place like a battlefield, shooting the hallway that led to her personal quarters a wary look.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Who else would be here, Jak?" Keira said in exasperation, waving her hand. "I haven't exactly had time to make friends since I got this job."

Two paws and an orange tail poked out from the hem of Jak's shirt. Daxter squirmed free and dropped to the ground with a huff. "Five seconds and you're already sniping at each other," he muttered. "Look, you two. I'm exhausted, freezing and just the slightest bit hysterical after that last tangle with those Krimzon lunatics, and I'd _really _love it if I could get a good night's sleep without a splitting migraine from your drama! Jak, chill out and calm the kid down. Keira, just _chill_."

With that, Daxter went to work wringing the water out of his tail. Keira and Jak looked at each other, the hostility fading, and she noticed for the first time that the little boy was crying softly. His tears had been disguised by the rain. Jak sighed and went over to the grease-stained couch against the wall. Leaning his gun on the armrest, he sank into the cushions and rubbed the boy's back in an attempt to soothe him. It was clear from his slow, uncertain motions that he was out of his element, but the effort was sincere.

"We're alright. We're alright now..."

"Who is he?" Keira asked, curiosity bringing her closer.

"Someone important to the Underground," Jak said, and that was all he offered.

Keira crouched down to get a better look at him. The boy sniffed, big eyes peeking up at her timidly. She looked at Jak again, confused. "He can't be more than four. How is he important to the Underground?"

Jak scowled. "He just is."

Keira returned the scowl and considered badgering him from sheer spite. But at that moment, a pounding came at the door. Jak was on his feet in an instant, teeth bared and hand grabbing for his gun. The boy sobbed.

"_Krimzon Guard, open the door!_"

"Uh oh," Daxter said breathlessly, bolting to hide behind Jak's ankle.

The pounding came harder. Keira bit her lip, then put a hand on Jak's arm to lower the gun. "Go hide in the back. I'll send them away."

"I can take them," Jak growled.

"You don't have to!" Keira snapped and gave him a shove in the right direction. "Just go! Let me deal with it!"

"Come on, you heard the lady!" Daxter hissed as he helped to tug Jak along. Jak went only reluctantly, shuffling down the hallway. Keira waited until he was out of sight before moving to the door. Taking a deep breath, she punched the button to let the door slide open. The KG that had been about to barge in and search her garage without so much as a _pardon me, ma'am_ stopped short when she planted herself in his way with both hands on the doorjambs and an irritated glower that wasn't entirely faked.

"It's almost one in the morning, this had better be damn important!"

"O-Of course it is," the guard faltered, regaining his composure quickly. He hefted his standard-issue rifle, an intimidation tactic which Keira completely ignored. "A dangerous fugitive fled into this sector not long ago, and I am authorized to perform a full sweep of the area. For your own safety, ma'am."

_Sure it is,_ Keira thought crossly. The guard tried to peer over her shoulder, and Keira pretended not to notice when he stepped forward as if to come inside. "Oh, I see. Another 'dangerous fugitive'. Guess there's a new one every week, huh? Well, good luck with that..."

"Ma'am, I require you to step aside," the guard interrupted.

Keira didn't budge. "And why is that?" she asked archly.

A flustered pause, and inwardly, Keira breathed a sigh of relief. There were plenty among the KG who would have simply muscled past her, protests and privacy be damned, but this ineffectual bluster was something she could handle. People responded to the Krimzon Guard so often with fear and obedience that it was what the guards expected. It made them complacent. But Keira had learned. They were so accustomed to bullying the masses that they simply did not know how to react when someone walked all over _them _instead.

"I need to search this garage for the fugitive," the guard said at last. "Look, you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm authorized to use force, if necessary, so if you'll just stand aside and make this easier..."

"Did you see him come in here? Did you see him come anywhere _near _here?"

"Well no, but..."

"Now let me ask you something," Keira said impatiently. "Do you know how valuable the equipment is in here? The racing zoomers alone are probably worth more than your pension! Security is a top priority for my employer. My windows and the larger doors are all double barred, and _this_ door can only be opened with a code from the outside—a code that only I and my employers know. Now tell me, do you _honestly _think some random fugitive could have gotten in here to hide from you?"

_That _shut him up. The guard cleared his throat, shoulders slumping. "But I still need to do my job..."

"What you _need_ to do," Keira said snidely, "is get back out there and find that felon before he really _does _get away. In the time you've wasted arguing with me, he could have shot you in the back, killed me and stolen one of my zoomers! And just how badly would _that _reflect on your superiors?"

"Very badly, indeed."

The guard jumped a mile and instantly saluted when a second KG emerged from the darkness, rainwater sluicing off his armor. Keira felt her first stab of uncertainty at the sight of a captain's stripes on his upper arm, and even more so when the captain put a hand on her shoulder and brushed her aside like a cobweb. Keira crossed her arms as both guards entered the garage, striving not to even look at the hallway to her private quarters. Or at the couch cushion where Jak had sat, which she only now realized bore a small smear of blood on the fabric.

"The fugitive is a prison escapee," the captain said as he surveyed the garage. "About your height, blond and green hair. Got a pet weasel with orange fur that rides around on his shoulder. Sound familiar?"

"Nope," Keira said sullenly.

"Shame," the captain said, equally dour. "I assume you've heard the rumors of the dark eco freak? He's the one we're after. Nasty son of a bitch. We might've had him earlier today, except he was holding some poor kid hostage, which adds kidnapping to that long list of offenses. On the Baron's direct orders, anyone caught harboring that man or the kid will face...serious consequences. Understand?"

Anyone harboring Jak _or _the kid. That was enough to tell her there was more to it than a simple kidnapping. Since when did the KG care when someone was abducted? People went missing every day, and all the families got were condolences and a vague warning not to cross the Baron. All this flashed through Keira's mind as she stared down the blank visor that was all she could see of the captain's face.

"Yes, I understand."

The captain nodded and strode for the door, waving at the other guard to follow. "Have a good night, ma'am. And keep your eyes open."

Keira held her breath until long after the armored figures were lost to sight. She shut the door and pressed her forehead to the cold metal, heart in her throat and paranoid they might come back again. But there were no sounds outside the garage except the thrumming of the rain against the roof.

Behind her, Daxter emerged from the hallway with an appreciative whistle that was almost a purr. "That was _badass_. No really, the way you chewed out that KG? I think I actually went into heat for a second there! Baby, you can tell _me _off anytime you like!"

"Thanks, Daxter," Keira said, her smile shaken. She walked past him into the dark hallway in search of Jak. The small main room that doubled as a living space and kitchenette was empty, but she heard a noise in the bathroom to the left and found Jak hunkered down against the wall with the boy in his lap. He jerked in surprise when Keira appeared, but relaxed again.

"Are they gone?"

"For now, at least," Keira told him. She turned the light on and knelt on the linoleum, wincing at the sight of his swollen ankle. He must have twisted it pretty badly, and more bloody rips in his shirt attested to the presence of other wounds. Keira studied the kid again, worried he might be hurt too, but cradled safely in Jak's arms, he was completely untouched. He had even stopped crying, though little fists clung to Jak's shirt like he was his last hope. It made Keira's heart ache. It was so easy to trust Jak. Even now in an exhausted heap on the floor, his eyes were sharp and the muscles in his arms taut, ready to protect this little boy from whatever evils came their way.

_He would make a good father,_ Keira thought, and was immediately taken aback by the idea. She had known him since they were children, had seen many differing sides of him, but somehow it had never occurred to her to put _Jak _and _father _in the same sentence. The concept was a little foreign...but not as farfetched as it once would have been.

"Got any green eco?" Jak asked with a grimace, nodding at his ankle.

Keira started. "Yeah, here," she said quickly, berating herself for not thinking of it right away. She opened the cupboard under the sink and took out a med pack. There wasn't much in it. Just gauze and bandages, peroxide and a few precious vials of eco. Taking one, she made to pull up his pantleg, but Jak leaned forward and snatched the vial from her hand.

"It's fine, I'll do it."

"Jak, it looks pretty serious. Just let me look—"

"I said I've got it!"

The sharp, biting words caused her to recoil, hurt by the sudden rebuff. Jak shook his head wearily and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. The boy looked up as Jak pried his arms away and passed him to Keira. "Sorry, I meant...please just take him for a couple minutes. I'll be right out once I deal with this."

"I-If you're sure," Keira said uncertainly and hefted the boy in her arms. Almost as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, Jak shut the door and locked it. Keira sighed and left him to his own devices. Daxter trailed after her, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"He's, ah...still got a weird thing with people trying to touch him. I mean, medics and whatnot. I think it reminds him of the prison. You know, sterile rooms, white lab coats, needles, all that jazz."

"It's alright," Keira said, even though it really wasn't. She turned her attention to the boy, who met her eyes steadily, seemingly bemused at finding himself alone with her. He was lighter than she expected, like he hadn't been eating very well, and his skin was chilled to the touch. No wonder since his clothes were soaked through and he wasn't even wearing shoes.

She put on a kind smile for him. "Well, why don't we get you clean and warmed up a little?" Keira suggested. "Since Jak took over the bathroom, I guess that leaves..."

Keira went over to the kitchenette's sink and stopped the drain so she could fill it up with warm water. He was a little old for this, but the basin was deep enough that he could at least sit down comfortably. While she waited for the sink to fill up, she set the kid on the counter and went to work unbuckling his overalls and peeling off his wet shirt. It wasn't easy. He was young enough not to be shy, but he squirmed and fussed, so cold that he resisted giving up even the feeble shield of damp clothes. But Keira was persistent enough for the both of them and soon had him completely stripped. Miraculously, all signs of mutiny evaporated when she lowered him into the steamy water. The kid shivered, blinking at the sudden change in temperature, then he grinned brightly and made little splashes with his hands.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Keira asked and received an enthusiastic nod in return.

"_Cannonball!_"

Keira looked up and leapt back when Daxter sprinted across the counter and plunged into the sink, splashing water all over her arms. The kid clapped in delight as Daxter surfaced with a mighty gasp, all his fur slicked down. "Great Precursors, I'm in heaven!"

"As long as you're in there," Keira said pointedly and offered him a bar of soap. Daxter spat water in her general direction, but he accepted the bar to give his fur a vigorous scrubbing. Keira soaked a clean rag in the suds and started washing the dirt smudges off the kid's face and arms. For the most part, he permitted her ministrations, preferring to play with the bubbles and scratch Daxter's back when prompted. But Keira grew more and more exasperated at sheer amount of filth accumulating in the water, the majority of which she suspected was not from Daxter's bedraggled fur.

"When was the last time anyone gave this kid a bath?" Keira demanded. She filled a spare cup with water and rinsed his grimy hair, mindful not to get soap in his eyes.

"Ya know, I don't think it ever crossed anybody's mind," Daxter admitted sheepishly. He lugged himself out of the sink and used a handy dish towel to dry off. "The Shadow's always busy, old Tattooed Wonder isn't kid-friendly, and the other Underground soldiers probably couldn't care less."

"Who takes care of him then?"

Daxter scratched his head. "Pretty much nobody? Well, the Underground's not about to let him starve or nothing! S'long as he's breathing, I guess that's good enough for 'em. He's the heir to the city, you know. That amulet thingy? They think it's a hand-me-down trinket or whatever from Mar's line. Course they could just be making it up, but hey, if it gets Praxis off the throne..."

Keira paused to take another look at the amulet around the kid's neck. She had noticed it before, but now the swirling symbol carved from smooth, rose-colored stone had a whole new meaning. She had seen that symbol on old Precursor relics and heard the stories of Mar, but she hadn't really believed them. It was hard to believe in heroes these days.

But it did explain why Jak was so determined to protect this kid. It would be the ultimate revenge on Praxis if they could kick him off the throne in favor of the rightful heir. Still...he was only a little boy. He wouldn't be ready to lead anybody for years. It made no sense to put all their hopes in him when he was the one who still needed to be taken care of.

By now, the kid's skin was pink from the heat and slightly wrinkly. Keira hoisted him out of the water, swathing him in Daxter's abandoned towel. "Daxter, I think I have some yakow milk in the icebox. Would you please warm some up for him?"

"Warm yakow milk?" Daxter asked, incredulous. "Seriously, you're giving him _warm yakow milk_?"

"Hey, if it gets him to sleep," Keira said with a smile and a shrug. She left the kid's clothes on the sink, vowing to scour the stained fabric to within an inch of its life tomorrow morning. "Just bring it out to the garage when it's ready."

"Ya know, for someone who's never had kids, you're pretty darn good at this," Daxter remarked as he stuck his head in the icebox and started digging around. "Ooh, is that _fresh_ fruit? I haven't had fresh fruit in ages!"

His voice faded once Keira was back in the garage. She took the woolen blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch and swapped the boy's towel for that instead. He was toasty in no time and perfectly content to cuddle in her lap as Keira took a seat on the couch. She stroked his hair absently, pondering Daxter's offhand remark. It really wasn't that strange. She had taken care of young children before. More specifically, a baby sister when she was hardly older than this boy was now. That had been long before Samos adopted her, of course, back when her mother was still the sage of green eco in their village.

Keira sighed. She had never told Jak or Daxter about that since they had both come to Sandover long after the sickness hit the village and wiped out half the inhabitants, including her mother and sister. Keira only had vague memories of their deaths and the hollow grief in her heart before Samos came and took her into his home and called her daughter...

She bit her lip against the swell of emotion that brought tears to her eyes and lodged a painful lump in her throat. Two years, and Keira had yet to find him. Jak had said something about her father being with the Underground, but he had seemed hesitant about letting her see him, which scared Keira. Had something happened to him? Had he been hurt or _changed _as she and Jak were changed? Was he not the same man that raised her?

Small paws padding on the metal floor brought her out of her musings, and Keira hastily swiped the tears from her eyes. Luckily, Daxter didn't seem to notice. He passed her a steaming mug and flopped on the couch beside them, stretching like a cat. Keira helped the kid drink from the heavy mug, smiling as with every sip his eyelids drooped lower and lower. Yakow milk tasted sweeter when it was heated, and the warm, fuzzy feeling it left behind had never failed to put _her _to sleep when she was younger.

Keira glanced back toward her living quarters in indecision. "Do you think I should check on Jak? He's been in there awhile."

"Mmhmn...whaddya say, Keira?" Daxter murmured, and his words were so slurred that Keira stared. The ottsel yawned hugely and curled up, eyes closed and smiling in bliss. Keira examined the white residue on his upper lip in suspicion.

"Daxter...did _you _have some of the warm yakow milk?"

Daxter mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. In seconds, he was snoring. Keira snickered to herself and set aside the empty mug. The boy was mere seconds away from nodding off, but he kept yawning and striving to stay awake. She wasn't sure why. Maybe he was still afraid of the guards coming back.

Thunder rumbled outside again, and the boy shuddered and hid his face in her breast. Without really thinking about it, Keira began to hum softly, dredging up the wistful melody from somewhere deep in her soul. As the minutes passed, her presence and her voice seemed to lull him. The thunder came again, but this time the kid didn't even notice, eyes slipping shut at last. Keira rocked him gently, lost in memories of Sandover and her mother, of Samos and...

"I know that song."

Keira raised her head. Jak had come into the garage while she wasn't looking. He must have taken a shower because his hair was dripping wet, and he had paused halfway through pulling his shirt back on, regarding her with a strange look.

"You should," Keira said, her smile rueful. "You're the one I learned it from. I used to hear you humming it at night when we were kids, and even though you stopped after awhile, I always remembered."

Jak tugged the shirt on the rest of the way, a pensive frown flitting across his face. "I remember...someone singing it to me. A woman."

"Your mother?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Too young to remember, I guess."

"That must have been before you came to Sandover," Keira said, glancing down at the kid again. He was fast asleep now, and she arranged him so he was curled on the couch with his head pillowed in her lap.

"She smelled like you," Jak murmured. When Keira gave him a startled look, he retracted hastily. "I-I mean that machine oil smell you get when you've been working. That's how she smelled. It...it always made me feel safe."

Strangely flattered, Keira smiled slyly. "Does it still make you feel that way?"

Jak gave her a ghost of a smirk. "What if it does?" he shot back.

Keira felt her cheeks heating up. Which was a ridiculous way to react, but for all she had flirted with him in Sandover, she still wasn't accustomed to hearing him flirt _back_. Jak took a seat beside her and leaned forward to take a look at the kid, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Wish he looked like that more often. And how the heck did you get Daxter to sleep so fast?"

"Hypnosis," Keira said with a fleeting grin, and Jak snorted. She watched him stretch his ankle out, which now had an ice pack strapped to it. "How is it?"

"Green eco got the swelling down," Jak told her. He combed his fingers through his hair, cursing under his breath when he met tangles. "It should be better in the morning. You might as well go back to bed. I can share the couch with these two."

But Keira shook her head and relaxed further into the cushions, unintentionally bringing herself closer to Jak. "I prefer sleeping out here most of the time anyway. It reminds me of home."

"Oh."

It took a very silent few seconds for Keira to realize what an uncomfortable position she had put Jak in. She hadn't asked him outright to share the couch with her, but there was nowhere else to sleep except her own bed, and there was no way for him to ask if he could sleep _there _without it being both discourteous and awkward. Jak's indecision kept him where he was at first, but then he sighed and began to stand.

Keira put a halt to that by settling her weight more fully against him and resting her head on his shoulder. Jak looked down at her. "Keira..."

"It's okay," Keira murmured. "Really, I don't mind."

"Even though I'm not the same person anymore?" Jak said bitterly, echoing her words from their argument weeks before.

It was so hard to look in his eyes right now—eyes that were so angry, and at the same time, always so afraid—but Keira made herself meet them anyway. "I'm so sorry, Jak. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just...I'd missed you so much. I spent two years wondering where you were and if I'd ever see you again. I kept thinking that once I found you, everything would...get better. But maybe I was expecting too much."

Jak ducked his head, his expression becoming haunted. "Or maybe I just let you down. Guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"

"You didn't let me down!" Keira said firmly. She put a hand on his jaw to make him face her. "It wasn't right for me to assume you would come swaggering in the door and fix everything. You're _not_ my own personal windup hero. You're my friend, and I should have remembered that. When you showed up that day, it didn't even cross my mind to ask where you'd been or why you were working so hard to get to the Baron. I had to hear about it from _Daxter_, of all people..."

Jak cast the sleeping ottsel an irritated look. "Remind me to duct tape his mouth closed when he wakes up."

"I'm sorry," Keira breathed, choking on the words. She wanted to repeat them over and over until her throat was raw and she could say them no more. But Jak slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her snug against his side, silencing her. He seemed to struggle for something to say before he simply exhaled softly, his breath ruffling her bangs.

"I...I missed you too. Even more than Sandover."

It wasn't the most eloquent declaration in the world, but Keira's heart still soared because they were the first kind words he had said to her since they reunited. His first kind words to her _ever_, in fact, when taking his previous muteness into consideration. She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of him so close to her, the steady rise and fall of his ribs and the beat of his heart. She wrapped her arm around him, feeling the bandages on his torso even through his shirt.

"Hey," Jak said with a hint of longing. "That song...does it have any words?"

A small, tender smile came to Keira's lips. "It didn't used to. But I made some up once while it was raining one night at our village. It might be a little childish now..."

"I don't care."

That was all the encouragement she needed. Keira thought back to that stormy night when Samos had explained to her that though the rain could be unrelenting, it was necessary to help the trees and plants grow, to make the rivers run and the flowers bloom. Even the raging ocean waters would eventually recede and be calmer and more beautiful for the night of turmoil. Now, safely harbored in Jak's arms while another kind of storm raged outside, Keira could almost believe it.

She sang.

_For you know, once even I was a  
>Little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep with fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
>And these years have shown<br>The rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'Til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_And I hope that you know  
>That nature is so<br>The same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>On forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain'll be gone in the morning<em>

_But I'll still be here in the morning..._


End file.
